1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system provided with a windscreen wiper device comprising an elastic, elongated carrier element, as well as an elongated wiper blade of a flexible material, which can be placed in abutment with a windscreen to be wiped, which wiper blade includes at least one longitudinal groove, in which groove a longitudinal strip of the carrier element is disposed, wherein ends of the wiper blade and/or of the longitudinal strip are interconnected by a respective connecting piece, the carrier element biasing the wiper blade in a curved position, which windscreen wiper device comprises a connecting device for pivotally connecting an oscillating wiper arm thereto near one end thereof; a holder for holding the windscreen wiper device.
2. Related Art
Such a system is generally known. The known system comprises a prior art windscreen wiper device particularly designed as a so-called “yokeless” wiper device, wherein use is no longer made of several yokes pivotally connected to each other, but wherein the wiper blade is biased by the carrier element, as a result of which it exhibits a specific curvature. The known system further comprises a holder in the form of a cardboard transport package for holding the prior art windscreen wiper device during transport.
One drawback of this known system is the fact that due its specific curvature the windscreen wiper device thereof cannot be inserted easily in the cardboard transport package, whereas once the windscreen wiper device is taken out the cardboard transport package it cannot be handled easily, for example in an outlet for display purposes.